Rewind
by demigod ravenclaw
Summary: After Voldemorts death, the trio find themselves in the past. In 1977. Now, they have to keep the marauders from finding out and get back to their own time. Not to mention, Hermione and Ron have to pass as teachers. Oh no, not again! I AM NOT J.K ROWLING! NO LONGER ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

"May I ask what you are doing in my office?" Harry had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. He'd been in 1977 for 2 months now; since just after the second war and Voldy's death. He'd _known _that he was going to see Dumbledore but...

"Ah, yes. The time traveler." The old man chuckled. Harry looked up so fast he was astounded that his neck hadn't broken.

"How..."

"I've been warned." Dumbledore explained. "Hogwarts is starting tomorrow. You will be able to pass off as a 7th year student. Your name will be Harry Smith and you are a half-blood. The head boy and girl are Lily Evans and James Potter...your parents in case I'm mistaken. They started dating at the end of last year." Harry nodded his thanks. He was Harry Smith now...if he could pass it off the rest of the year.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry sat silent while Dumbledore explained his 'transfer from a different school'. He sat indifferent as The Sorting Hat was brought out.

He sat blankly as it sorted him in Gryffindor. But then...

"And I'm pleased to announce the position of Defence Against The Dark Arts, will be filled by the American amazement... Ronald Weasley!"

As he looked up, there he was, in all his freckly glory, glancing at Harry, looking nervous. She was under the same predicament as him.

"And" Dumbledore continued. "We finally have a living History of Magic teacher...Hermione Granger!"

_Well, at least he wasn't __**completely **__alone. After all, he had them. The trio was together again._


	2. Chapter 2

"SO!" Hermione called, storming into the classroom. Harry wasn't yet 18, so they'd decided to have him pass as a student. "I would like to take attendance before we begin. Sadly, only a handful of you made it this far: names?"

"I'm Lily Evans." Piped up a beautiful, auburn girl. Hermione twitched, seeing Harry duck his head. "This is Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes. These are Alice Sanders and Frank Longbottom. And lastly, Remus Lupin and Barty Crouch. Oh and you saw Harry Smith yesterday!" _Marlene McKinnon, they killed her whole family. Dorcas Meadowes, he killed her personally. Alice and Frank- Neville's parents. Remus Lupin, killed by Dolohov. Barty Crouch, without a soul..._

"Right. Now, I think we'll begin with The Chamber Of Secrets..."

* * *

"Hello, mates!" Ron Weasley called cheerfully. "Welcome to Defence Against The Dark Arts! I'm Ron. Call me Ron. If you dare call me Professor, it'll be detention! Now, today we'll learn about about the imperius curse. Who can tell me about it?" Several students blinked at the change from his sunny disposition.

The students that had made it to N.E.W.T level Defence were: Lily, Marlene, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank, Barty, Severus, Avery, Dorcas, and some others that Harry didn't recognize, but Ron had insisted that all of the 7th years be here for this lesson.

"Yes, Ms. Lo-err Sanders?" Lily squinted suspiciously at the slip up. _Lo- what?_

"Well...it makes you do whatever the caster wants?" Alice murmured.

"Are you saying or asking, Sanders?" Severus sneered. Harry frowned. He was going to have to work on befriending Snape.

"Very good." Ron said, smiling lightly. "And I believe she was _responding, _Mr. Snape. You-Kn...Voldemort is rising. I trust you know this. He will be able to cast this spell on you. I trust you know this. But hear me! If he casts it on you...you will do things you never dreamed of...you will torture and kill your best friends. So...I'm going to put it on you and teach you to fight it. Who's first?"

Nobody beat it. Lily, Sirius, and Alice tried. They almost beat it. But soon, they were skipping around singing 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' like everyone else. Ron reminded himself to thank Hermione for teaching him that song.

Until 'Harry Smith!'


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry Smith?" Harry met Ron's eyes, mouth attempting to smile and scowl at the same time. _I can do this, _they both thought simultaneously.

"_Imperio." _Ron grinned. Harry stood, eyes bored and mouth flat.

_I can't do it, Harry! I just can't! _

**You have to RON! I may be your best friend but...that's it. I know you...you're a Weasley, through and through. You've cast the spell, just ask me to do something!**

_Uhhh...jump around and sing 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'._

"I don't think I will, _Ron_." Harry said out loud, still staring at Ron's blue eyes.

"Good job, Harry...very nice job. Well, it's Lunch and I gather you have Potions next: get to it."

As they fled the room, Ron called, "Harry? A word, Mr. Smith."

Lily smiled and let go of James' hand as they left, causing Ron to raise an eyebrow as he hadn't noticed her holding it.

"Come on, Prongsie!" Sirius whined. "_Let's spy and hear what Ronnie-boy has to say!" _James smiled wickedly.

"C'mon, Remus, Peter!" The other two Marauders quickly fled behind a pillar with James and Sirius and peeped over to see what was happening.

_"Ron? Are you okay?" _The pranksters were shocked to see their Professor shaking uncontrollably while Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

_"I just used an Unforgiveable...how do you think I am? It-It feels like the locket..."_

_"Ron, listen: the locket is **not **your fault, we're here for a reason, you might save someone's life by teaching them this and Hermione Granger is with us. What could go wrong? Fate brought us here. Maybe Fate will bring us back. _I just wish Ginny was with us." Harry mumbled the last part and Ron smiled shakily, looking up.

_"I also have you." Ron pointed out. "You saved the world, are a great friend, turned down the ferret for me, have a sense of humor AND you're the best Quidditch player there ever was. Plus, you befriend Slytherins."_

* * *

"Who does he think he is?" James fumed. "Having a Professor rattle on about him like that?"

"_Best Quidditch player there ever was." _Sirius mocked.

"_Befriends Slytherins!" _Peter fumed.

"WHY do you hate him exactly?" Remus drawled, immersed in his book.

"He's a _suck-up."_

"Professor Granger and (Don't-Call-Me-Ron-)Ron _dote _on him."

"Hogwarts has never excepted transfer students before: McGonagall told Slughorn...that's suspicious."

"No evidence for any case, though I agree that the last one seems suspicious. Let's give the guy a chance!" Remus protested.

"I guess we could get to know him before judging...I used to think _Lily-Flower _was a suck-up who teachers doted on." James admitted. Sirius snorted in disbelief and Peter was torn on which of his heroes to follow.

"Thank you for refraining judgement." The marauders turned as Harry walked into the dorm...or had been there the whole time! "I _do _hope we can get along. I-The truth is? I don't know why I'm here. My parents sent me here for my last year...I may have caused them a _bit _too much trouble."

He promptly fell onto his bed and left the four other boys wondering just who on earth Harry Smith was.


	4. Chapter 4

Has anybody ever heard of the fates? They feature in Mythology, often Greek, but what people don't realize is that they also look after the Wizarding world.

Now, one day, the fates sit and watch Voldemort die...they cut the Dark Lords string, he died.

But they also decided that Harry, Ron and Hermione deserved a do-over...and so, the fates sent our favorite trio back to 1977, the Marauders 7th year.

As the fates watched them go about their duties as a student/teacher, the middle one noticed something:

"What exactly should they hope to do? They can't change much in this time!"

"Well, Harry could get to know his mother and father! Fleamont and Euphemia would love to meet their grandson!"

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one...we should send them to a different time."

"Give it a week." The third decided. "Then we'll determine."

* * *

(HARRY'S DREAM)

"_Harrrrrry Potttttter." _Harry knew that voice. It had entered dreams and nightmares for years but now? Harry wasn't ready.

The world had never waited for him to be ready.

"Tom."

The word was simple and yet...the way Harry said it so calmly was unnerving.

"_Sssssssssso you remember me."_

"Of course I do!" Harry whispered. "You hurt people. You hurt me."

"_But I cccccould have chhhhhhanged. If ssssssomeone had sssshown me **love. **We are alike in that way, perhaps."_

"I'm better than you, Tom!" Harry's voice was panicky and shrill. Desperate.

"_Are you, really? Are you ssssssure of that? How do you know that Vernon and Petunia were not right? That you are a frrrrrre-"_

"Goodbye, Tommy." A new voice had joined the mix. Harry looked up at a wizard not unlike Dumbledore. Somehow, he knew the man-

"Merlin." Harry breathed.

"Come, boy. Your friends face similar nightmares."

Merlin could see Harry's shields go up. He was resolved to put Ron and Hermione before himself and the old wizard chuckled softly as he took the Chosen One's arm, leading him through dreams and nightmares till they found one in particular.

Hermione was kneeling on the ground, a woman standing haughtily in front of her...a woman with blonde hair and obsidian eyes. Her blue velvet gown swirled around her and that face...Harry had seen it many a time.

Helena Ravenclaw. Helena was haunting Hermione's dreams the way Tom haunted Harry's.

"_You and me are alike: only children who were never understood by our parents, our friends, our allies."_

"I would never, _ever_ do that to **my** mother!" Hermione had tears rolling down her face and Helena touched the young girls cheek.

"_I didn't want to...I loved her, I did. But people change...it had been just us two since the day I was born. When something stands in the way of greatness, it has to be eliminated. It has to be vanquished. There are two things in the way of **your **path to greatness, Hermione Jean Granger...or rather, two people."_

"I-They-Harry and Ron have ALWAYS encouraged me on the path to greatness!"

_"Oh, but you could have been better! If you had lined up with, say, Daphne Greengrass. Or perhaps Marrietta Edgecomb? Even Ginny Weasley would have helped you more..."_

"Mind your privileges, Hellie!" Merlin waved his hand and dismissed the lady.

"MERLIN?" Hermione squeaked.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry whispered. The young witch flushed slightly and shook her head in embarrassment.

"Harry, I _never _would have believed her on that! I know that you and Ron-"

Harry shushed her, smiling. He'd had _plenty _of those friends in Primary School- the ones who were nice until Dudley walked in...Hermione wasn't like them.

"Now!" Merlin said seriously. "I need one of you to come with me and check on Ron...the other will have to go help Remus Lupin. This won't happen every night, but when you have nightmares you can come with me to help _others _having nightmares. If you would like to of course."

Their smiles were the only answer they needed.

"I'll help R-Remus." Harry offered. Ron and Hermione needed this moment, they really did.

But maybe the next time Harry would offer to go help Ron or even Snape because Remus's nightmare? It was Fenrir Greyback ripping James, Sirius and Peter to shreds.

And how do you comfort someone after a nightmare like that?

* * *

**Weird chapter but I like the concept of Harry, Ron and Hermione flitting through dreams and comforting each other with Merlin's guidance. Plus, I've been reading the School For Good & Evil and The Camelot Code, so Merlin's been on my mind lately.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rewind-Chapter 5. The Final Chapter.**

"Harry, Ron, Hermione?" Dumbledore looked over as they entered. "Ah,good. So, I believe I have found a way to send you back to your own time!"

"You have, sir?" Harry asked, eyes gleaming.

"Yes. It is my belief that the spirit of Merlin brought you here and he will be able to bring you back if you simply ask politely."

"Err, Mister Merlin?" Hermione asked. "I-Could you possibly take us forward in time?"

"Please?" Ron put in.

"Pretty please with a Chocolate Frog on top?" Harry added.

The trio whirled around only to find themselves in a small living room in front of a very shocked Lily, James and Albus Potter.

It was then that they spotted the date on the calendar.

2019.

Oh no, not again!


End file.
